1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical instrument and, more particularly, to a surgical instrument that utilizes an adjusting assembly that is configured to couple a generator to the surgical instrument.
2. Background of Related Art
Battery powered surgical instruments configured for laparoscopic surgeries are known in the medical arts. For example, battery powered ultrasonic instruments that are configured for use in laparoscopic surgical procedures, typically, include a housing, a generator, a handle assembly attached to the housing, a shaft extending from the housing, a probe disposed within the shaft and an end effector attached to a distal end of the shaft.
One or more components associated with the battery powered ultrasonic instrument may be configured to selectively and removably couple to the battery powered ultrasonic instrument. For example, the generator may be configured to selectively and removably couple via one or more suitable instruments to the housing of the battery powered ultrasonic instrument. Specifically, a torque wrench that was previously sterilized and packaged with the battery powered surgical instrument is, typically, utilized to couple the generator to the housing. The torque wrench is usually preferred over a regular wrench to prevent over-tightening of the generator to the probe and/or housing. In use, the torque wrench is configured to couple to a corresponding spindle or knob that is provided on the housing. A user, e.g., a clinician, utilizes the torque wrench to rotate the spindle to tighten the generator to the probe and/or housing.
Under certain surgical scenarios, however, the sterility of the torque wrench may become compromised in the sterile field and, therefore, rendered unusable for its intended purpose. For example, as the torque wrench is being utilized by a clinician to couple the generator to the housing, the clinician may accidentally drop the torque wrench onto the non-sterile operating room floor. As a result thereof, a new sterile torque wrench would have to be acquired to finish attaching the generator to the housing.
As can be appreciated, having to acquire a new sterile torque wrench (or resterilizing the original torque wrench) may prolong the surgical procedure and/or the amount of time that a patient needs to be under anesthesia.